


Email Crush

by vamplover82



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Frottage, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a crush and goes about expressing it in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Email Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written originally as a comment fic over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/).

Click, click, click.

Pete typed a little bit slower than normal, mostly because he was actually trying to make his grammar and punctuation understandable. He didn't want to be giving anything away right off the bat. He finished up the relatively short email and looked it over.

 

_Frank,_

_Saw your show the other day. You looked hot as hell. Think...hard as a rock and you'll get the picture. ;)_

 

Simple and to the point, leaving little room for Frank to figure out who was emailing him. Yeah, he might think it was a crazy fan or something, but Pete had it on good authority that Frank kept tight wraps on who had his email address. Besides, it wasn't like it would be that big of a deal if he thought it was a fan, anyway. Worst that happened was that Frank had to change his email and Pete had to figure out another way to tell Frank that he had something of a crush on him.

Pete sent the email and had a bit of a laugh about what he was doing. It screamed 'high school', and he knew it, but then again, he was kind of bored with trying to be annoyingly endearing when he liked someone or, well, waiting until the other person was a bit wasted and suggesting they make out. Unsurprisingly, the latter worked far more often than the former.

At any rate, Pete was ready for something different, and he figured that anonymous emails were just the thing. Besides, everyone liked a secret admirer, right?

It was several hours later that Pete got a reply back that simply read:

 

_Who the hell is this, and how did you get my email address?_

 

Pete grinned and hit the Reply button.

 

_Oh, you don't really want to know that yet, do you? Where would be the fun in that? I'm not a random fan, if that's what you're worried about; I got your email address from a mutual friend. I mean, if I was, I certainly wouldn't know that you made out with Mikey Way once and threatened everyone who found out with disembowelment if they told Gerard, would I?_

_And anyway, that would make it a lot more awkward to tell you how much I love watching you thrash around on stage like you haven't got a care in the world. How much it turns me on to think about the wild, crazy sex we could have. Running my tongue all over the parts of you covered in tattoos...and then all over the parts of you that aren't._

 

Pete left it at that and sent the email, wondering what Frank's reply would be. He knew he was laying it on pretty thick, but hell, he liked pushing boundaries. It wasn't like Frank was all that likely to go for it anyway. He'd always been decent to Pete, but Pete had never really gotten any attraction vibes from him. Not that that ever stopped Pete. And hey, he might get lucky; more than one person had been swayed by the Wentz charm.

Pete didn't get a reply that night, but when he saw Frank the next afternoon, the other man was looking a little bit paranoid, always looking over his shoulder like he expected someone to be following him. Pete fought hard to keep from doing something stupid like telling Frank right then, but went up to talk to him anyway.

"Hey, Frank. How's it hanging?"

"Fine, Pete, just fine," Frank said distractedly.

"Really? Because you look a little pre-occupied to me." Pete smiled, slinging an arm around Frank's shoulder. Frank turned to look at him.

"No, yeah. Just got something on my mind. But all is well, Pete, all is well," Frank said, sliding an arm around Pete's waist and dragging him along toward the main stage. "You're gonna watch us play today, right?"

Pete laughed as Frank deposited him backstage and headed off to get ready. "Guess so," he muttered, moving to find a good spot to watch. And damn, it was definitely nice to watch Frank. While Pete may have exaggerated some of what he said in the emails to Frank, it really wasn't all that far off. Except the part about getting hard, which he was glad enough for, considering he was standing backstage.

He headed off on his own after their set, intending to find Patrick, but Frank caught up to him once again. "You did stay to watch us, right?"

"Of course, dude. I know an invitation when I get one," Pete said, bumping his shoulder against Frank's on the word 'invitation'. "In fact, I just might 'invite' you to watch us play."

Frank laughed. "Sure, why not? Not a lot else to do anyway."

*****

By the time Fall Out Boy was done with their set, Pete was tired as hell, but he supposed that was what he got for getting up early. He gave Frank a quick, sweaty hug and mumbled something about trying to sleep.

Frank shrugged him off. "You look like you need it, dude. And I need a shower. Yuck."

Pete would have been offended if he didn't know that Frank always managed a shower, even though there was rarely an actual shower to be found. As it was, he waved tiredly and headed back to his bus to get some shut-eye.

Unfortunately, Pete found that he couldn't fall asleep once he was lying down. After tossing and turning for about an hour, he eventually got up and turned his computer on. He knew he could go out and find company, but he wasn't really in much of a people mood. Not to mention that his brain was kind of focused on whether or not Frank had replied to his email. There was nothing when he checked, so he did a quick blog update, one for the general public and one more private, and by the time he was done, there was an email from Frank.

 

_Alright, so you're not some random weirdo, you're a weirdo I know. That narrows it down a bit at least. And um, really? Kinda hard to do if I don't know who you are, isn't it?_

 

Pete couldn't decide if Frank was being serious or sarcastic, but he didn't figure it mattered much. He could just treat it as serious at any rate. And of course, then he couldn't think of what to write, so he just sat and stared until Patrick came back to the bus. Eventually, he gave up, pretty sure that he was tired enough to actually get some sleep.

To Pete, it felt like he didn't fall asleep at all, but he knew he must have since it was hours later when he awoke, thinking that he finally knew what to write in the email to Frank. He knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without writing it down, so he got on the computer and typed up the email.

 

_Well, I'm glad that you believe me on that point at least. And well, maybe I can't do any of that without you knowing who I am, but I can and do think about it. About how given the chance, I'd have my hands all over you, glad for the chance to touch all that gorgeous skin you're so hung up on keeping clean. And mmm, just maybe I wouldn't be able to resist going down on you, licking your dick like I'd lick a guitar. Or maybe I wouldn't be able to handle it and I'd just have to fuck you right then and there._

 

Pete sent it, and with that out of the way, he went back to bed and didn't wake up until later in the morning. When he got up, he barely remembered sending the email, and was really caught off-guard when he got off the bus at the venue and was almost immediately accosted by Frank.

"Wentz, is this your idea of a joke?" Frank demanded.

Pete decided to try playing dumb. "Is what my idea of a joke?"

"Don't give me that shit, Pete. You sent me those emails."

"What makes you think that?"

"Who the hell else licks their guitar?"

Pete had an 'oh fuck' look on his face, and he knew it. "Alright, so it was me, but it wasn't a joke."

Frank looked suspicious for a moment, while Pete tried his best to look serious. "Then what, you've got a thing for me or something?"

Pete may have looked a little sheepish. "Yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you just say so then?"

"I don't know. Boredom. Not wanting to make things awkward. Take your pick."

Frank looked thoughtful, and all of a sudden, Pete was pressed back against his bus, being kissed like there was no tomorrow. When Frank let him up, Pete blinked several times in an attempt to assess the situation.

"That was unexpected," he finally said.

"Yeah well, it's all your damn fault. There's just something so...irresistible about you."

Pete still almost couldn't believe it, but Frank grabbed his hand and dragged him off until they were lost in the jumble of buses and well away from the nearest person. "Now. I'm not sure how wild and crazy we can get with the sex, but I bet we could manage something decent." Frank smiled and began working Pete's jeans open.

Pete could only gasp as Frank got a hand on his dick and tried to get his own pants open. Pete tried to help out but couldn't really get with it enough for it to work because his mind was stuck on the fact that Frank's hand felt so fucking good. Frank eventually got both of their pants pushed down to their thighs, and then he started thrusting against Pete in earnest. They slid together in sweat caused by the summer heat, and way too quickly, Pete was on the edge of orgasm. With one last thrust, Pete came, and he felt Frank shudder against him a moment later.

After his breathing had calmed, Pete looked at the mess they had made of their stomachs and was grateful when Frank pulled a couple of wadded up tissues out of his pocket and cleaned them up. "Damn," Pete finally let out on an exhaled breath. "You are way too hot to be real."

Frank leaned against the bus and laughed while Pete pulled up and buttoned his pants. "Thanks," Frank finally managed, "you're not so bad yourself."

"That mean you're gonna want another go later?"

"Oh, you've got that right. Just wait until we have a real bed." Frank smirked. Pete had a feeling that this was gonna turn out to be one of his better ideas.

*****

A week and a half later, Pete was going through the Q &amp; A on their website when he saw a question he couldn't resist answering.

 

_asked by me on 2005-07-29 23:21:00_

_haha i just read a fan fic about you and frankie from mcr going out._

_answered by peter on 2005-07-30 18:48:00_

_man, you wish that was fiction._

 

He laughed when not even a week later, he got a question that was very similar.

 

_asked by lauren on 2005-08-04 18:21:00_

_did you really go out with Frank from my chemical romance?....oh and you and patrick are really hot!!!!_

_answered by peterpanda on 2005-08-04 21:53:00_

_i definitely have a boy crush on frank._

 

They didn't even know the half of it.


End file.
